Vixen
by redwindstorm
Summary: Kumi is a young kitsune who was found by a young lord who wishes to posses the sacred jewel and the power that comes with it. Kumi is ordered to bring the remaining fragments to him the only problem is they are in the possession of inuyasha and the gang.
Some where off in the distance, a large plume of smoke rose from a large fire burning down the remains of a town. The soft glow from the flames were visible for miles around the trees were lit with an eerie light and just on the edge of the town's forested border. Leaning against a tree right before a field of wheat. The sillohette of a curvy female could just be made out, the light from the flames bathed her in a reddish glow reflecting off her bright scarlet eyes. "Well that was fun." She said to her self as a ghost of a smirk lingered on her face as she turned and began to slink away into the darkness.

"You really did a number on this place, little one. That appetite of yours will get you in trouble, if you're not careful." A deep sensuous male voice purred out of the darkness.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?!" The woman growled her red eyes flashed with anger.

"Some one who is going to help you control that appetite and blood lust you have." The male voice sounded again. She could hear the smirk in his voice as it vibrated from the darkness of the forest.

She launched herself at him but before her blow could make contact something startled her. Opening her eyes she found her self staring at the ceiling of some run down room. In a small town that barely flickered any signs of life.

"It was just a dream." She thought to her self as she got out of her bed. "How long has it been since I met him, how long have I been training with him?"

"Kumi, are you awake, my dear?" The sound of a deep male voice came from behind the door.

"Yes, my Lord, I am awake, did you need me for something?" Kumi asked as she changed into tight fitting kimono, that highlighted her curves. Using a comb, made from bone she proceeded to brush her long raven colored hair that stopped at her waist. Just where her hair ended a long fluffy fox tail that like her hair was raven in color she also ran the brush down just before she carefully wrapped it around her waist.

"Yes, my sweet little vixen, I need your help to retrieve something for me." The male voice said. A smile broke out over her face.

"By any means necessary, my Lord?" She purred as she opened the door. When she opened the door she was met with a young man with long black hair and reddish eyes, who nodded. "Just tell me the name of my target and I will retrieve what it is your heart desires." She purred as she uncurled her tail and ran it down the young man's chest in a sensual gesture.

"You have yet to fail me, my dear, and as for your target I need you to retrieve the shards of the shikon jewel from a rather annoying pest. The half-breed Inuyasha." He remarked as he watched her ebony tail finish its path down his chest and rewrap around her waist.

"As you wish, my Lord." She replied with a slight bow before walking off down the hall and out the door.

'I will make him proud! I'll bring him the jewel shards! And, the head of this half breed who dares to stand in my Lord's way of becoming the most power full demon in the world.' She thought to herself as she decided that she could cover more ground faster in her true form. It only took a moment for her to shift into a large black fox the size of a horse.

In a instant, her body changed and fur covered her entire body, arms and legs lengthened, hands and feet became paws, her skull lengthened into the muzzle and ears sprouted from the top of her head. Her beautiful obsidian fur shone in the sunlight as she ran from the isolated castle, surrounded in a dark purple miasma. Standing in one of the windows watching her as she ran though the castle gate and out of his sight, was the lord of the castle.

"Kanna, follow her keep and make sure my dear Kumi stays safe. I still need her she has the potential to get me what I want." He said as a young girl with pure white hair, holding a mirror, appeared out of the darkness. "And if she shows any signs of betraying me, report back to me immediately." The young girl just nodded before once again vanishing into the darkness.


End file.
